Hetalia Answered
by FlyingMintRAGE
Summary: yup,yet another ask fic.keep it T-rated please .
1. Chapter 1

FlyingMintRAGE : Hello , and welcome to Hetalia Answered ! The show where YOU get to ask our lovable

nations .*ignores groans of protestment*. Dares will be

allowed too ! And here are our contestants !

Italy Veneziano : Ve~Ciao ! Nice to meet you !

Italy Romano : Ciao bastardos.

Germany : Guten tag .

Prussia : Praise the awesome me ! I mean , guten tag .

Japan : Konichiwa mina-san

Greece : Geia sas ( my keyboard won't type out greek or other languages besides English –the author)

Spain : Hola , como estas ?

France : Bonjour ~let us spread the l'amour . *everyone goes silent*

England : Hello .

America : Hey ! 'Sup , guys ?

Canada : *barely audible voice* Hello .

China : Ni hao , aru .

Russia : Kolkolkol..become one with me , da ? *everyone goes silent again*

Lithuania : Sveiki .

Estonia : Tere .

Latvia : S..s..svelki ..*trembles violently*

Austria : Guten tag .

Hungary : Szia !

Denmark : Hej !

Sweden : Hej .

Finland : Hei .

Norway : …Hei .

Iceland : Hallo .

Switzerland : Guten tag *whispers*Don't get on my nerves .

Liechtenstein : Guten tag !

I do not , and never will , own the awesomeness that is Hetalia .


	2. Chapter 2

FlyingMintRAGE: Hi everyone ! I'm back ! I'm so sorry for going so long ! Damn school and

homework ..Anyways , here are the questions and dares for this chapter !

**From beyondworlds **

**Hi there! This is me! **

**I was wondering Sweden, do you love Finland? And America, can you tell England that you love him? That would make my day! Thank you !**

Sweden : F'nland's m'wife .

FlyingMintRAGE:*whispers in beyondworld's ear*Take that as a yes .

America : Wh-wh-wh-WHAT ?

FlyingMintRAGE : Go on…..*is a huge USUK fan*

Hungary : *whips out frying pan* Or else .

America : Fine …*walks up to England* England ?

England : What do you want ?

America : *blushing * I love you .

England : I am very much amused *is in sarcasm mode*

**From Girlygeek43**

**England: I must confess that monty python is one of my favorite comedies, and that the Beatles are like my favorite band if not the best band ever. I want to know where they come up with this stuff. And also George even named his hair after you. In this interview scene from hard days night he calls his hairstyle Arthur. **

**.com/watch?v=fl9k3gL6vxw**

**Finland: Speaking of monty python did you know that they made a song called Finland?**

**Sweden: Speaking of the Beatles I want to know this, why is it when they performed for your people that they didn't scream? They were the luckiest people alive they were sitting literally 2 feet in front of them and there was no screaming, what's up with the crowd? I mean in Shea stadium people were screaming their lungs out and getting arrested for even getting near them, in Japan they screamed whenever they spoke, and other people chased them even if they saw just one of them. Just look,**

**.com/watch?v=3q7KXWzA2fQ**

**America: I heard great news from your boss a few weeks ago that he's planning to pull troops out of Iraq so that means the war is over.**

**Germany: as a history geek and a college student who is taking a class in world history. And I know why the Roman empire fell but are you sure you'd want to know why Rome fell? It might shock you.**

**To everyone: With Malaysia and Indonesia being confirmed as female character do you think that more female characters should be in the series? I mean now there's only like 12 of them and I feel that there needs to be more.**

England : Thanks ! You have good taste *smiles*. So , George named his hair…after me ? Well ..I .

guess it's okay . Feels so strange though .

Finland : *looks up song and listens to it*It's good !

Sweden : About th't , people j'st d'n't do th't in h're . They pr'b'bly j'st w'nt to sit b'ck and enjoy

the sh'w .

America : Really ? SWEET ! I hope he doesn't send them back . It's just not ….proper justice .

Germany : Fall of Rome ? Tell me about it .

Veneziano: Yes ! I like girls !

Romano : More girls should be good .

Germany : More girls ? I'm not very sure.

Prussia : That'll be awesome ! But nowhere as awesome as me . of course .

Japan : I don't know what to say ..Greece ? What do you think ?

Greece : Zzzzzzzz…

France : Ohonhonhonhon…..

Hungary : *while silencing France with a whack on the head * More girls will be great ! I could share

my yaoi .

Russia : Do they want to become one ? *purple aura*

Liechtenstein : I could do with some more female company . Bruder doesn't trust guys around me.

FlyingMintRAGE : More girls will be nice . Does anyone else have an opinion ?

Everyone who hasn't answered yet : I guess it'll be nice .

**And the last one is from XXSilentHostessXX**

**Hi everyone!**

**Germany: *Hugs* Hi! Your in my favorite characters list! Why did you let Hitler take control over you?**

**Italy: Hi! Do you love Germany as more than a friend?**

**Romano: *Hugs* You're in my favorite character list too! *Hands tomato***

**France: *Hugs* You are too! *Hands him purple rose***

**Sweden: *Hugs* I'm hugging to many people aren't I? **

**Canada: You're my absolute favorite (Well, tied with Japan and Russia)! *Glomps***

**Japan: *Glomps* Hi!**

**Russia: *Glomps* Here's a sunflower! *Hands sunflower* Can we become one?**

**England: My friend loves you! *Smile***

**Bye everyone! **

Everyone : Hi there !

Germany : Err.. thanks ? About Hitler , I just can't ..you know , because he was my boss . I feel bad

about what happened though .

Italy : Germany's my BEST friend ! Is that more than a friend ?

Romano : Thank you ! *devours tomato* BUONO TOMATO !

France : A purple rose ? The colour is really beautiful . Thank you .

Sweden : No you're n't .

Canada : *is surprised by sudden glomp* Um..thank you ?

Japan : *pushes XXSilentHostessXX back* I'm so sorry ! I'm not used to this …glomping . Even though

some of my people may be .

Russia : *smiles* Of course we can become one . After all , all will become one with me someday .

England : Your friend loves me ? I guess I should say 'Thank you.' Pass the message , won't you ?

And that's it for Chapter 2 ! I'll try to update much faster from now on ! I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends and holidays …T.T

PS : I watched Paint It White 3 times within 3 days before . I loved it , especially the dance at the end . I'm learning it right now ! WA ! WA! WA! WORLD !


	3. Chapter 3

Once again , I do not own Hetalia . If I did , pigs will be flying and I'll own a unicorn.

FlyingMintRAGE : Hello everyone ! And welcome to another chapter of Hetalia Answered ! And

here are today's reviews ! Thank you so much , keep'em going !

**From apptrullyfan6**

***randomly falls from the sky***

**hi my names janey**

**England: my friend hates you but I don't...most of the time**

**Russia: I want to become on with you **

**Japan: *glomps* yay!**

**Canada: your nice *takes bear and sits in it's place* I wanna stay here**

**Romano: wanna sing the tomato song?*gives tomatoes***

**ok that's all bye!**

Everyone : Hi Janey !

England : What ? *starts talking(read:complaining) to his fairy friends* WHY OH WHY ?

Russia : You want to become one ? Yes , let's . ^J^

Japan : Wh-Err..arigato ?

Canada : *turns to FlyingMintRAGE*

FlyingMintRAGE : *shrugs*You can stay for the chapter .

apptrullyfan6 : Yay !

Romano : *takes tomatoes and eats them* No.

apptrullyfan6 : Why ? *teary puppydog eyes* Romano's being mean !

Italy : Fratello …

FlyingMintRAGE : Sing . It . Now .

Romano : Fine …*starts singing _The Delicious Tomato Song_*

apptrullyfan6 : Yay ! Thanks Romano !

Romano : Whatever .

**Next review is from **

**DOITSU. WHAT IS THIS. *plays Einsamkeit with subtitles* EXPLAIN WHY YOUR CHARACTER SONG IS 'LONELINESS'**

***looks at Veneziano* ...You SURE you're not really a girl...?**

***strokes Iggy's eyebrows* America was right...they are sexy.**

***pokes Japan's arm* Why are you so awkward?**

**Germany...WHY SO SERIOUS? ;D America totally got that reference.**

***hugs Russia* Dude, you are, hands down, my FAVORITE character. VODKAAAAAAA!**

**Switzerland, can you teach me how to use a gun?**

**Hungary, it's not yaoi. IT'S INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS. /shot/**

**Prußen! *glomps* Y SO LONELY?**

**Lovino! Y SO ANGRY AT DOITSU? **

Germany : I can feel lonely sometimes . It's just that people think I'm too serious .

Italy : I'm definitely not a girl ! I shocked Austria when I hit puberty , remember ?

Austria : I never knew that 'she' was a 'he' for so long .

England : One , don't call me Iggy . Ever . Two , stop that with my eyebrows !

America : Since when did I say they're sexy ?

France : Since the last time we went to a bar , i.e Yesterday .

Japan : I'm awkward ? Well …maybe it's just me ?

Germany : Because my mouth strains when I smile .

Italy : Ve..is that possible ?

America : Hahaha ! Yes , I did !

Russia : Thanks . Now can we become one ?

Switzerland : Aren't you a little too young to be gunshooting ?

FlyingMintRAGE : Phineas and Ferb ?

Hungary : They mean the same thing ….*smiles*

Prussia : I'm too awesome to be lonely !

Romano : He's trying to do things to my fratello !

France : And by 'do things' you mean …

Romano : NO !

**Next up : SakuraCharm101 ( A/N : I joined your cut-off reviews together )**

**Hi there! I am Rika! As known the goddess of Celestial Angels and Light! **

**Prussia you should flip your hair makes you look very awesome! Like this! *hands on sides head looking down than flips up hair making it look cool* **

**America, Germany was the one who made hamburgers you should thank him or else.. *eyes glows red* **

**England, Sorry if I treated you wrong I throwed scones at your windows someone forced me since I failed helping the axis **

**Japan thank you for making Katio, Luka, Miku, and Meiko. **

**Italy, please don't drive in a car.. (_ _||) **

**Canada Maple! I can notice you! You know! **

**Germany, what's that on your face? *punches Germany on face* IT'S PAIN! That's what you get firing a missle at England and Italy! *back faces Germany* Hmpt!**

Everyone : Hello , Rika !

Prussia : Like this ? *flips hair as described by SakuraCharm101*

America : Really ? Thanks , dude !

England : I only cleaned the house this morning ! Great , just great .

Japan : You're very welcome .

Russia : Italy seems to be missing .

FlyingMintRAGE : What ?

*sound of car engine starting is heard from outside*

Romano : Dammit ! Stupid fratello . FRATELLO ! SHE SAID DON'T DRIVE . NOT DRIVE !

Italy : * quickly turns off engine , gets off car and goes back*Oh . Sorry !

Canada : Thank you ! It feels nice being noticed !

Germany : Ow … I don't know how to comment on that .

Thanks again for your reviews ! I LOVE YOU !


	4. Chapter 4

FlyingMintRAGE : Greece ! Wake up ! Do the disclaimer for me !

Greece : Zzz…huh ? Do the disclaimer ? Okay . FlyingMintRAGE does not in any way own Hetalia

….*falls black asleep*Zzzzz…

FlyingMintRAGE : Hello , everyone ! We've got newcomers ! Enter ! Poland , Ukraine , Belarus ,

, Netherlands and Belgium !

Poland : Like , hey !

Ukraine : Hello everyone .

Belarus : Brother ? May we become one ? *dark aura* Marry me , marry me..

Russia : GO HOME ! GO HOME !

Netherlands :..Hey.

Belgium : Hi !

FlyingMintRAGE : And the programme starts ….NOW !

**From SakuraCharm101**

***Kicks door open* I am back! *poses like a model***

**No Prussia, you need more STYLE! *flips hair slow motion to fast motion***

**America why are you stupid at times? you put a hamburger on England's head!**

**What the heck? (_ _||)**

**England have you ever put your whole hair back like Germany's?**

**Japan, why did you made Tenticle r(bleep)? o_o Better answer me or else (• w**

•**) *uses cute koneko (kitten) face***

**Italy, DO YOU HAVE A LICENCE? *hears car engine starting* oh crap.. (_ _||)**

**NEVER DRIVE IN YOUR LIFE ITALY!**

**Germany, sorry for punching you and also why so serious? *hiding feelings**

**inside* Um.. *glup* hey look whats that on your face? Oh wait it just...**

**Nevermind.. *starts tearing up* Sorry! *runs away crying and sits at corner***

**Bye! *flys away with angel wings spourting out of back***

Prussia : Like this ? *tries to as mentioned . Fail . * WHY HAS THE AWESOME ME FAILED ?

America : Cause I'm the hero and I can do anything ! …I CAN be serious if I want to , but I don't want

to *cheeky grin*

England : Excuses .

England : Slicked my hair back ? Not that I remember .

Japan : Why have I ever … No I didn't make any of them ! *innocent look*

Italy : Japan ? What's that ? *points to Japan's bag *

Japan : That's not what you think it is !

Italy : Ve~ ? I do , in fact , have a license .

Germany : Heaven knows how he got it.

Japan : Agreed .

Germany : ..It's okay . *SakuraCharm101 bursts into tears and sits in the corner*Was it something

I said ?

SakuraCharm101 : *recovers and flies away *

Spain : Did angel wings just sprout from her back ?

**The next one is from pigtailedprincess **

**Hey!**

**Why were Poland and I not invited to this occasion? I'll suck your goddamn**

**blood. All of you! Oh and Alfred? Your more Prussian daughter... she's in my**

**house. Yeah. Pennsylvania.**

**Ecaterina (Romania)**

**HIIII DAD!**

**ITS THE AWESOME ME ROWAN!**

FlyingMintRAGE : Actually , Poland just arrived .

Poland : Like , hey there !

Hungary : Romania , you are NOT coming !

Austria : She's here already .

Hungary : But it's DAYLIGHT !

Romania : Doesn't affect me !

Hungary : *seething*I'll let you go this time , vamp .

America : *is suddenly surprised at an over-excited girl appearing*Pennysylvania ? What are you

doing here ? C'mon my girl !

Romania : I thought you're in MY house ? Who let you come ?

FlyingMintRAGE : Ever wonder how nations have kids ? …Alright , it ends here . ENGLAND !

England : *waves wand and makes room and the nations disappear*

Thanks for your reviews ! Reviews=Happiness ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia ( WHY ? *sob , sob * )

FlyingMintRAGE : Are . You . Ready ? For…..Chapter 6 !

Nations : Gulp !

FlyingMintRAGE : WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GULP" ! You all are very lucky not to get involved in kissing

requests yet . Psst , reader , tell you what , from now on you can make'em kiss !

Anyone of them !

Nations : Holy crap .

FlyingMintRAGE : Alright , alright . On to the reviews !

**From SakuraCharm101 **

***lands down on the ground and angel wings goes into back* Hi there I am back! **

**To Japan why are you adding too much salt in your foods? *shoves hand in Japan's bag takes out a CD* tentacle r(bleep) anime girl angels *eyes twitches* Angels? Well Japan you're in trouble.. Cause I am an angel.. *wings comes out from back* **

**Italy... What kind of pasta you make? **

**France you so ra(bleep) like, GO TO HELL! **

**America, why does Burger King taste like crap? (_ _||)**

**China! I choose you! Use temper attack! It's super effective! **

**Germany nothing wrong, is just I kinda.. *mumbles* I love you... *kisses Germany's cheek and flies away with angel wings sporting out of back* Bye!**

Everyone : *stands aside to make room for SakuraCharm101*

Japan : Because *munches salted salmon* I think it's better that way . If you want less

salt you can always request . *munch munch*

China : You've gone though 2 whole bags , aru !

Japan : *stops eating* Wait a minute….No no no , it's not ..I…what the .. Who put that there ?

France : Well Japan , didn't know you had a taste .

Japan : *pulls bangs to hide blush*

Italy : Pasta ? I make all kinds . Spaghetti , fettucine , fusilli , farfalle , you name it , I can make it !

Want some angel hair ?

France : I just want to spread the l'amour , ma cherie .

England : Run . Now .

America : Burger King tastes like crap ? But..but..I like it there ! What do you mean by that ? :(

China : What ? Temper attack , aru ?

Germany : …

**The next review is from CosmicKitten89**

**AUSTRIA! *SQUEES***

**I want SO BADLY to touch you and pet you and smell your hair and lick your face! I'll bet your face tastes like Milka white chocolate and your hair smells like fine Viennese roast coffee, am I right?**

**So I hear that the average Austrian drinks 300 milligrams of caffeine a day. So you are caffeine addicted, am I correct? The strongest coffee has no effect on you? Do you have trouble functioning in the morning if you do not have your Kaffee?**

**So when you're not playing piano you're usually seen reading. I wanna know, what kind of books do you read?**

Austria : *playing the background music on piano*

Hungary : Is there supposed to be background music ?

FlyingMintRAGE : No . Austriiiiaaa ~ We need answers !

Austria : Answers ? To what ?

Hungary : *reads review *

Austria : No ! *shudders* . About coffee , yes I admit I am addicted . Miss out on a cup and my music

becomes awful .

Italy : Ve~You wouldn't want that !

Austria : Reading ? I read mostly the 'classic' Austrian books , though I read other genres too .

This chapter is so lame …..I actually wanted to give a more detailed answer for Austria , but I can't find what type of books Austrians like best . Any Austrian book-readers out there ?

By the way , thanks SO MUCH for your reviews ! =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION READERS ! I , FlyingMintRAGE , issue a great apology for disappearing for so long . Anyways , I do not own Hetalia ( sadly ) . Read on….

FlyingMintRAGE : How long has it been ? A few weeks maybe ?

England : A FEW WEEKS ? Young lady , it's been MONTHS !

FlyingMintRAGE : …Oops…

Nations : Get on with it ….

FlyingMintRAGE : Oh alright ! Get the Scroll of Reviews !

*Scroll of Reviews magically flies in*

**SakuraCharm101 **

***falls and face plants on angel wings* Ugh, I should of known not to use the thunder winds buts anyways I an back! **

***points at Prussia* AAAH VAMPIRE! BEGONE! *gets out scythe and chases him until he goes into a corner* hehe **

**Japan it's ok to have nasty stuff but don't invent more, it's getting very nasty *points at Tokyo tower with a dinosaur on it* AAH! Its Godzilla! **

**Finland and Sweden why wasn't I invited to your perfect wedding? I wanted to be a flower girl! *throws flowers around Sweden and Finland* Weee! **

**China I choose you again! NOW BECOME THE DRAGON WARRIOR! With his panada! *gives him a plush panada* HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS! *gives him a plush dragon* *smiles* **

**America I want you to meet someone! *lights dim down and eyes glows red* Hi I am Miss Alice! Hehe! Want to meet my bunny? *shows him a bunny with a knife in it's hands* *lights turns on and Alice is gone with bunny out of hands* Did you enjoy my friend? *smiles***

**Germany - I want you to feel my Spice! Body to Body! *takes off headphones* Did I do anything wrong? Anyways I want to chase me since I am the fastest girl on my track team and try to catch my tray of fresh mash potatoes I made. See yah! *walks slow than starts running with tray in hands***

Nations : Whoa…

Prussia : I'm not a vampire ! But I AM the King of Awesome .

Germany: Here we go again…

Prussia : Blahblah many nations/people in the world blahblahblah not as awesome as me blahblah

blahblah THE AWESOME PRUSSIA blahblah …..*gets hit by frying pan*

Hungary : That'll teach him !

Greece : Over to Japan !

Japan : Invent nasty stuff ? Well , I …why is it getting dark ? * looks up * ARGHHHH !

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES ! *runs and crashes into priceless ornaments*

FlyingMintRAGE : Hey ! …I'd better get this over with *uses ShrinkRay to shrink Godzilla and

places it in a glass case* Over to you , Sweden and Finland !

Finland : Why weren't you invited to our wedding ? Well , it's because there was never a

wedding…

Denmark : Explain why Sweden calls you 'wife"

Finland : I don't know ! Ask him . not me !

Sweden : Wife..*smiles*

Finland : No.

China : Well ! Since _someone_ *glares at FlyingMintRAGE* disappeared for so long ,

Chinese New Year is long gone . But still , I'll take the gifts . 谢谢 ( thank you )

* Darkness .Everyone falls silent . A mystery voice whispers *

Mystery Voice : America..psst..America….

America :*tries to act brave* Who ..who are you ? What do you want ?

*red eyes glow in the darkness*

Mystery Voice : I am Miss Alice and this is my beloved pet bunny * smiles sweetly*

Bunny : *snarls* *thrusts knife in a threatening manner*

America : This can't be ..the hero is never threatened….

*The lights come back on . Miss Alice and her bunny disappears mysteriously*

America : *shakes head violently* I'll pretend I never saw that .

Nations : Yeah..

Austria : So…next one . please .

Germany : Ah yes , what ? Feel your what ? *smell of mash potatoes whiff in* Mmm..

mash potatoes ..*chases SakuraCharm101 out the door , down the street ,

through buildings etc*

FlyingMintRAGE : I'm afraid he will be gone for a while . Next review is from Momoko Sui.

**Momoko Sui**

**Questions, questions, oh the name's Momoko. *looks at username* Ignore that, please.**

**Germany, what were you thinking when Italy called you and told you about him sleeping Romano? :3**

**England, watch this PLEASE, no, screw that, EVERYONE!**

** watch?v=vF2Zd9nw2ZI**

**Awesome, right? *fangirl scream***

**Can I be a host, please? *puppy dog eyes***

Germany : Well , I do not like to remember that .

Romano : Neither do I ….wait , did we just agree ? Damn it !

Italy : Ve..yay ! Fratello and Germany agreed !

Romano : I did not mean to !

England : So let's watch the video ?

*Everyone watches video*

FlyingMintRAGE : What..the…

England : Well I never !

America : No one says that anymore !

France : Will you look at that .*grins*

FlyingMintRAGE : Yes , you can be a host . *pulls out a form*Fill this in ..your name , age , contact

number ...sign here , here and here . Okay ?

CosmicKitten89

**So Austria~ *blushes* Yeah, I'm picking on you again, what can I say, I'm obsessed 3**

**You probably like to read the works of Kafka, Freud, and Wittgenstein, am I correct?**

**And probably anything on the Austrian school of economics,**

**not to mention Mein Kampf ;D**

**So two Nobel Peace prizes were awarded to Austrians,**

**7 Austrians have won for Physiology/Medicine,**

**3 for Physics,**

**4 for Chemistry,**

**and only 1 for Economics and 1 for Literature.**

**Of which of those Nobel laureates are you most proud?**

**Oh, and other than classical, what genres of music do you like? What genres do you absolutely hate?**

Austria : I can see that . Yes , I do . What about you ? About the Nobel laureates , I can't really say .

Err..Karl von Frisch ? There's a type of music at my place called Schrammelmusik . Try

Googling it . What genres do I hate ? Well….Don't remind me . *insert headache moment

here*

So that's all for today ! Keep your questions coming ! =^o^=


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia and all characters in it © Himaruya Hidekaz

I changed the format to make it easier to see which character is answering which question .

FlyingMintRAGE : Hello and welcome to another chapter of Hetalia Answered ! Today we have

special guest host Momoko Sui ! Put your hands together , people !

*round of applause*

Momoko Sui : Hello ! Here are the questions for today.

**CosmicKitten89 **

**Well I mostly like to read science and math books. Do you like math? I do! They say that music is really mathematical in nature and much about music is a science. I don't know much about music though...**

**I have tried your Mozartkugeln (there's a lady near my city that has a shop that sells them she imports them!) and your Manner wafers and your Milka Amavel truffles and I must say, you make the BEST most sparkly tasting sweets! I would also love to try your coffee, you're crazy about that right? It's to you what tea is to Iggy!**

**Aaaand... um, oh yeah, and you're pretty. :3**

FlyingMintRAGE : Someone seems to have a crush on you , Austria .

Austria : *ignores FlyingMintRAGE*Math? I like the details . Same goes for Science and everything

else . I feel honoured you like my snacks , and yes , you're right about the coffee . They are

sometimes accompanied by a piece of chocolate . You like chocolate ?

Switzerland : Chocolate ?

Belgium : Chocolate ?

Momoko Sui : Chocolate ?

Italy : PASTA~~~~

Switzerland : You spoilt it ! *fumes*

FlyingMintRAGE : Next !

**Pipluplover169**

**No one else reviewed after that? I found it amusing...**

**ANYWAY! Heya, Pip here! (Make fun of my name and you get a knife in your throat. *evil death glare, holds up butcher knife* Last person who did that, well, they were 'taken care of' *looks down at bloody t-shirt*)**

**England: What do you think of Doctor Who (pretend your country didn't make it XD)?**

FlyingMintRAGE : ( watch?v=aAkn9QrV_c0)

England : It's interesting . ( A/N :Sorry for the lame answer . I never watched Doctor Who )

**China: ...Can I hug your panda? It's so cute! Also, would you like to see my puppy Yin? *holds up black puppy with white paws, stomach, and tail* She won't bite!**

China : Of course ! *holds panda out*Say , what breed is your puppy ?

**Prussia: Dude. you're not that awesome. deal with it. *rolls eyes***

Prussia : What do you mean , I'm 'not awesome'?

**Spain: People keep thinking I'm Spanish, but I'm HISPANIC! D: Also, which would you choose, all the tomatoes in the world or Romano?**

Spain : Don't worry about that . Well…..I can't have both , can I ?

Romano : Shut up and take the tomatoes.

Spain : But..

Romano : *death glares Spain*

Spain : …This is a hard choice …..Romano.

Romano : DAMMIT !

**Japan and Hungary: Oy, you two HAVE to see this picture! *holds up picture***

Japan : Oh my , how did you get that ?

Hungary : *whips out purse* How much for a copy ?

**Germany and Prussia: Oy, you two! Go for three days without your precious beer!**

Germany :_ Nein_ .

Prussia : But WHYYYYYY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ?

**America: Go ask Iggy out, we all know you want to ;) **

America : Do I have to ?

Momoko Sui : That would be yes .

Hungary : Go on…..*has video camera ready*

America : ….Ok…*goes over to England*

England : What ?

America : Well…um….it's hard to say..um..Willyougoonadatewithme?

England : I beg your pardon ?

America : Never mind .

Momoko Sui : He just asked you on a date .

England : WHAT ?! No . Never in a million years .

FlyingMintRAGE : Tsundere…..

**And that's it. Bye, everyone! *waves with bloody knife* Oops! *quickly puts knife away and waves again* Bye!**

Everyone : Err..yeah..bye ! *casual smiles*

FlyingMintRAGE : Next up , **All Fall Apart**..wow.

**Hiya everyone! *gives a small wave* This is my first time doing this. *smiles nervously***

Everyone : Hi !

**England: Thank you so much for creating Doctor Who! Also I wanted to say I'm thinking of coming to visit you in a year or do. *gives lots of tea and sugar***

England : You're very welcome . Thank you for the gift.

**Austria: I play piano also, along with other instruments. I'm even the main theme of my schools marching band show! Can you give me a title of a good classical price to do for a competition? *looks at him worried I said to much***

Austria : Try Cantus-Song of Aeolus ( . )

**Romano: Do you ever feel sad that you are called Romano will your brother is called Italy? *Gives tomato* Can I have a hug? It's ok I you don't wanna...**

Romano :…._Si_. It makes me feel left out . About that hug….alright.*hugs*

**Italy: Do you miss HRE? I also love pasta! *Gives a bowl of pasta***

Italy : H-holy Rome ? *chokes* Where…are..you…? I…*gulp*..

Momoko Sui : *passes bowl of pasta over to Italy* Don't cry !

Italy : Ve~ Pasta! *eats pasta*

FlyingMintRAGE : That was quick .

**America: To me you are the cutest nation. Can I have a hug? *Blushes looking away* You don't have to. *small tears form***

America : Thanks ! *hugs*

**Germany: Do you and Italy have a thing going on? *smiles***

Italy : _Si_ , we do ! Ve~

Germany : Don't bother him . We're just close friends

Japan : I'm sorry to interrupt , but *holds up a long strip of photos of Germany and Italy kissing*

Italy : Ve!

Germany : JAPAAAANNN!

**Bad Toich Trio: Who started your little group?**

Spain : I did . I though it would be fun .

Prussia : FUN ?! Heck , it's the AWESOMEST group !

France : Filled with l'amour . *flying kiss*

BTT : We rock , seriously .

**China: Do you hate being called cute? I also dare you to kiss who you like if they are there.**

China : I don't like it . It feels weird , aru . Kiss? Um...*goes over to Japan and gives him a quick peck

on the cheek*

Japan : ?

FlyingMintRAGE : Awwwwwwww…

**Japan: Why are you call "the country from which the sun rises"**

Japan : That is because the sun rises very early at my place , possibly due to the position.

**Sorry it's so long... You don't have to use them all. *gives worried look at the list of questions, waves bye.***

FlyingMintRAGE : It ain't really long . Bye !

Everyone : Bye !

FlyingMintRAGE : And that's all for today . Thank you and have a nice day .


	8. Chapter 8

America: WHERE WERE YOU?!  
>FlyingMintRAGE: Err…places?<p>

*crickets*  
>FlyingMintRAGE : Sorry.I CAN"T BELIEVE I"VE ABANDONED THIS FOR SO LONG!DAMMIT! *takes a deep breath*Oh, by the way. China's beloved family has arrived !<p>

China : So NOT beloved , aru !

FlyingMintRAGE :Whatever . Come on in !

Hong Kong : Hi.

Taiwan : Hey everyone~

South Korea ( who will be referred to as simply Korea ) : Ask-and-answer fics are made in Korea

,da-ze~!

Thailand : Hello.

Toto : *trumpets*^^

Vietnam : Your elephant is taking up too much space . Oh , hi !

Toto : *goes to backyard and joins other pets*

FlyingMintRAGE : Alright , let's get the show on the road !

First up today is **hetaliaforever123**

**Hi there! *waves hand nervously* This is the very first time I've done this...**

**England: My cousins go crazy about One Direction! And because of that, I say "Thanks". Also, you're one of my favorite characters! So it's awesome to talk to you! *hugs England* **

England : Why , thank you . Although I don't really think anything about these new-fangled boy

bands…

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else . The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed . The way you-_

Everyone : *turns to stare at England*

America : Dude , nice ringtone !

England :*pretends not to notice anything*

**Germany: Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything related to your relationship with Italy. *cough cough* Anyways, so I'm planning on taking German in high school! What do you say?**

Germany : That's nice to hear .

**Japan: My cousin and brother are both learning Japanese! Wouldn't it be cool if you had a conversation with them?**

Japan : It would be my pleasure . Just get them to write in next time .

**Ukraine, Belarus, Belgium, the others that were recently added: No one spoke to you yet! Why?**

Belarus : I would prefer speaking to my brother~Russia , come on , we can speak of our love~

Russia : No! *runs while Belarus chases him*

Ukraine : Well…I-I'm not exactly sure why..

Belgium : You're the first ! Nice to know you !

Netherlands: …Hmm..

Poland : 'Cause they like, totally don't know how .

Lithuania : You're not very good at making new friends either .

FlyingMintRAGE : Come to think of it , no one really spoke to the newcomers..or the Baltics..or the

Nordics…or the ..um..less major characters .

**Anyways, I tend to blabber, so sorry! Bye now! *disappears with a wave of a wand. Yes, England, I use magic too.***

Everyone : Bye~

Liechtenstein : The next one is from **Pipluplover169.**

**That was really funny! Thanks for answering my questions**

**'Kay, so you guys know my name already, right? Sorry about the blood last time, I had just taken care of... a problem... *cold smile***

**Everyone: Have any of you ever played a video game called '999'? If you have, what're your thoughts on it?**

Everyone : 999 ?

America : Is it scary ?

Japan : Not really . Just gory .

America : Just…gory..Right.

**Greece: Can I pet one of your cats? They're so cute! :D**

Greece** : **Zzz…huh ? Oh , oh yeah . Here *holds up a white cat with honey and black patches*This is

Theo.

**Japan: Would you ever let anyone hug you... Ever?**

Japan : I'm..not exactly sure of that one . For now…no.

**Italy: How long do you think you'd survive without pasta? Also, can I have some? :3**

Italy : WHAT ? I can't survive a DAY without pasta !

Romano : Too true . Which is why we stocked up.

Italy : By the way , here's some pasta for you.*hands pasta*

**Hungary: What's your limit on money for a yaoi photo?**

Hungary : Hmmm…..minimum….2211 HUF (approximately 10 US dollars..correct me if I'm wrong)

**America: I dare you to play '999' if you haven't already played it. **

America : It's a scary game isn't it….Fine…

*plays the terribly*

America: I'm done. *goes to emo corner*

**Romano: Hmmm... If Spain were to propose to you, what would you say? *is a SANE Spamano fangirl***

Romano: No. Just….no.

Spain: Aw,come on! You know you want me~

Romano: …Have you caught the France virus?

France: Ohhonhonhonhon…

FlyingMintRAGE: Moving on!

**England: First off, could you sing that weird song America's creeped out by? After that, play 7 minutes in heaven with America. **

England : *is wearing a black cloak, carrying an old book with a strange symbol on the cover*

_Flare up and burn it down_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_don't leave a single trace_

_burn down even their souls_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_answer my calling right now_

_burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame_

_(Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_

_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera)_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_don't leave a single trace_

_burn down even their souls_

_(Look...!_

_For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power!_

_I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!)_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_answer my calling right now_

_burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame._

*CUE DRAMATIC THUNDER AND LIGHTNING*

Russia: You called?

America: HOW DID HE APPEAR FROM THE GROUND? Wasn't he sitting right there?

Lithuania: You obviously don't know Russia very well.*shudders*

**France: Expect to see me over at your house sometime at night, with a meat cleaver. *grins evilly***

France: Why,mon chere?

**Everyone: What're your thoughts on me so far? *smiles innocently, holding a meat cleaver behind me* Be honest**

FlyingMintRAGE: Honesty or death? Better choose wisely….

Romano: I hate you.

Spain: Romano, you hate everyone.

Italy: Fratello? Does that mean you hate me too?*teary eyed*

Romano: ….*mutters*Sometimes.

Italy:*doesn't hear, thank heavens* Oh, **Pipluplover169! **Ve~do you like pasta?

China: Irrevelent, aru. You're okay.

Latvia: She….she..scares me! *shivering at sight of meat cleaver*

Russia: You will become one with Russia, da? If so, I like you*smiles*

Belarus: Don' .Dare.*dark aura*

Everyone else: *doesn't say anything for fear of getting sliced-and-diced*

**'Kay, so that's all! Bye, everyone! Oh, and if the police show up after I leave, don't tell 'em I was here, 'kay? Thanks Bye!**

FlyingMintR

FlyingMintRAGE: O….kay…..NEXT! From **Nemi Mercer.**

**Yay! I was a guest host as Momoko Sui! I changed my penname :3**

FlyingMintRAGE: Ah.

**Italy, Germany was Holy Rome. If you two are gonna have a moent, please go to Magical Yaoi Room #1. *poofs up room***

Italy: Ve~What's yaoi?

Germany: Sounds Japanese?*glances at Japan*

Japan: …..

Hungary:*comes out of the Magical Yaoi Room*Go on in.

Germany: What were you doing in there?

Hungary: Nothing….*innocent smile*

**England, you're a real tsundere. Are you in denial?**

England: Denial of what? I've nothing to be in denial of.

FlyingMintRAGE: *mutters*Yeah right.

**America, give England a hug.**

America: Will do! *hugs(read:almost suffocates)England*

England: ach..let..go..you..idiot..

America: *lets go*

England:*pant**wheeze*Bloody hell!*deep breath*

**Austria, do you ever have a weird caffiene burst from all the coffee you drink?**

Austria: No, and I'm offended by your question, therefore I will now unleash my anger on the

piano.*plays world's most epic tune on the piano*(A/N: Use your imagination.)

**BTT, do an awesome introduction for your group!**

Prussia: Awesome!

Spain: Possum!

France: You say what?

Prussia: What? What? You gotta love us!

France: Spread the love across the legion!

Spain: Come on! You don't need a reason!

Prussia: 'Cause we are!

Spain: The one, the only!

BTT: .TRIO.*puts on sunglasses*

**Bye, bye that's all!**

Everyone: Bye!

FlyingMintRAGE: Our last review is from a guest.

**H-hello everyone I'm H-hetalia fangirl. *light blush forms on face* please don't stare me ever...**

FlyingMintRAGE: Aww, you don't need to be shy!

**So here are the d-dares and qu-questions. Dares: Miss Hungary:I dare you to hit Mister France with your frying pan tw-twice for flirting at Mister A-Austria it seems well wr-wrong to flirt with a g-guy if you are a guy and for trying to um...Have his "big chance" when Mister England was sick. **

FlyingMintRAGE: WRONG TO FLIRT WITH A GUY IF YOU'RE A...Oh, you were referring to France.

Hungary: I hit him once, but I'll gladly do it again

*CLANG*

France: OW!

Hungary: That'll teach you.*smirk*

**Mister England:(I'm sorry for doing this p-please forgive me it's for a friend) K-kiss M-Mister A-America.(Oh p-please forgive me) Oh if don't remember;I'm Phillipines.**

England: Phillipines! Hello there. No way am I going to kiss America,ever.

FlyingMintRAGE: *points gun at England's head*You have no choice.

America:*grabs England and kisses him*

England:*pushes America away*Damn you!

Hungary: Shut it. You're blushing.

England: No I'm not! Don't say otherwise!

**Questions: Mister America:Why don't you remember me? I'm like an Asian extent of you. **

England: Because he's dense like that.

America: What? I do remember you! Li'l sis. And you don't have to call me Mister…

**Mister Austria: Can you teach me how to play t-the piano later? **

Austria: A student! Why, of course.

**Mister Prussia:W-why do you call yourself a-awsome?**

Prussia: Cause I am!

Germany: Pfft.

** Um...I think that's it *hands everyone a bowl of ube (Oo-be)ice cream* I m-made it myself hope you like it. *smiles and blushes at the same time* G-goodbye.**

Everyone: *nomming on ice cream*Bye!*nomnomnom*

AGE: O….kay…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : If I own Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing on .

FlyingMintRAGE : *whips out megaphone* HELLO WORLD!WELCOME TO HETALIA ANSWERED!

Everyone else :*fingers blocking ears* Too..loud…

FlyingMintRAGE: I really should keep a record of our victims-I mean guests-because there's loads

loads of 'em…

*darkness falls**evil laughter*

Lithuania: Err..what's going on?

Latvia : *clinging to Estonia**tremble..tremble*

Alfred : DON'T YOU WORRY GUYS ! The hero will protect you!*is actually a little freaked out himself*

? : .IDIOT!

Romania:*insert trollface here*Problem, Bulgaria?

Bulgaria: Romania, turn the frikkin lights back on.

Romania: Why? Afraid of a little dark?*grins*

Australia: Alright! *epicly slams the door down*

FlyingMintRAGE : O_O My door!

Hungary : Oh hey there. Australia,Bulgaria...Romania…

Romania : *glare*

Hungary: *glare back*

Prussia : As much as I enjoy this, let's have the first review from the

awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me **Otaku-Jewel!**

**Hi! I decided to ask a few questions too!**

Everyone: Hello.

**France: I just finished the topic of WW1 with my social studies class.. Sorry for doing this to you but 3 words: Battle of Verdun.**

France: *emo corner*

England: I think you broke him…..Thank you!

Canada : Well that wasn't very nice.

England: Who said that?

**FlyingmintRAGE: If you haven't heard already, did you know Buon San Valentino is an episode now? In other words, GerIta is Canon!**

FlyingMintRAGE: Yeah I know! *is now imagining some hot GerIta*

**(Only include this one if you believe in the HREGermany theory) **

**Italy: Read some HREGermany theory fanfictions. What do you think?**

Italy: Ve~okay.*reads some HREGermany theory fanfics*H…Holy rom…Germany?*tears up and hugs

Germany?

Germany: What? Italy,get off me!

Italy: But Germa-Holy Ro-uh….

**Canada: You were noticed at one point or another in time! You had the best military force in WW1! **

Canada : Uh…thanks? *smile*

**Hungary and Japan: Shounen-ai or Yaoi?**

Hungary: Yaoi!

Japan: I'd…rather not answer.

FlyingMintRAGE: I don't care! Answer it!

Japan : I'll think about it.

Germany: He means no.

FlyingMintRAGE: Damn.

**America: Steal England's truth potion, put some into his tea without him knowing, and ask if he loves you.**

America: Truth potion?

FlyingMintRAGE : Here.*hands America flask of truth potion*

America:*puts potion in England's tea*

America : England, do you love me?

England: More than anything else in the world..(You can take this romantically

or platonically )

**Bye for now! **

Everyone : Bye~

Sweden: N'xt up is **geritash'pper123.(geritashipper123),wr'ting as S'cily.**

**CIAO! **

Everyone : Hello!

**Im alisea and i represent the island of sicily!**

Italy: Ve! Ciao sorellina!

**Canda: have you noticed that no onss asking you stuff? Cruel! *hugs* your awesome.**

Canada: Thank you!

**España: *glomps* HOLA!**

Spain: Hola to you too,chica!

**America: be honest. Do you have a crush on england? Also how do you stay thin? Cause i get bullied... *goes into emo corner.*... Lo siento if i offend you...**

America: People bully you because you're not thin? That's just pathetic. Anyway, I exercise! As for

whether I have a crush on England…No.

Hungary: Please explain this picture*holds up a USUK pic*

America : That was Photoshopped! PHOTOSHOPPED!

**England: my friend is obssesed with you! Shes also the human flying mint bunny!**

England: I don't know what to say to that. Obsessed?

**Roma: *gives tomatos* **

Romano: Thank you, sorellina!

**Feli: *puppy eyes* may i have pasta fratello? Per favore?**

Italy : Ve~Si! Of course you can*gives pasta*

**Japan: THANK YOU FOR MAKING ANIME AND MANGA AND YAOI! *gives rice balls* also why are all the uniform skirts in manga o short?**

Japan : You're very welcome. As for why the skirts in manga are so short, it's for fanservice.

Korea: With you included in the 'fans'

Japan: No….*denial*

**Prussia: YOUR AWESOME! Can i have a hug?**

Prussia : Of course! Here's an awesome hug from the awesome me!*hugs*

**France: ... I share a birthday with you...**

France: Oh? That's nice to hear.

**KAY SORRY IT WAS LONG**

**ARRIVADERCHI! **

Everyone: Bye~

FlyingMintRAGE: That concludes this chapter. See you next time on Hetalia Answered!


End file.
